Mysterious
by RazzDazz96
Summary: Inuyasha has always known he's gay and he's always liked Sesshomaru the "it" boy of Shikon Academy. But with Inuyasha being switched between foster homes he doesn't notice when a certain taiyoukai take an interest right back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was sitting in study hall doing geometry when this idea came to me. It took me forever to put it together because of all the stress of my dad's wedding next week. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, sadly **

"**Mysterious"**

He'd lived here all his life and all his life he'd known he'd liked guys; one boy in particular, Sesshomaru Taisho. He was a god among men, long silver hair down to his waist, curtaining his fragile but muscled form. A blue crescent moon and maroon stripes adorned his aristocratic features and Inuyasha wanted to run his fingers across them. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dim school corridors, where they were now, and light up Inuyasha's world.

He, Inuyasha West, had been going to Shikon Academy for Boys and Girls since he was seven. He'd made one friend in the past ten almost eleven years. Kagome Higurashi was the best friend a guy could ever ask for. She matched him in height at 5'11" but that's where the similarities ended. She had long curly black hair; his was a screen of white. Her skin was a pale white and he was a golden sun-kissed color. The most distinctive difference was that he was half dog demon, with dog ears, while Kagome was a miko.

His thoughts were broken as the bell rang and he rushed to his locker because his next class was with Sesshomaru. Being the klutz he was, Inuyasha tripped going up the stairs, thankfully losing nothing but some of his pride. As soon as he reached his seat his eyes went over to the door because Sesshomaru didn't show up until the bell rang and the teacher never counted him tardy. Being the smartest and most popular boy in school had its perks.

All heads turned to the color as the bell rang and Sesshomaru's graceful figure entered the room, except Inuyasha. He refused to look because the more he looked the more it hurt. Seeing that not every head had turned to acknowledge his presence he stormed over to see what had kept Inuyasha, his most faithful admirer, from looking at him.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know why you do not wish to look at him." Sesshomaru kept his animal instincts under control. His beast had known Inuyasha was his mate but Sesshomaru's mind rejected the idea and to see that his mate wished to not even look at him anymore hurt. Even if Inuyasha didn't know that he was Sesshomaru's mate, yet.

"Is it law to do so?" Inuyasha's sarcastic retort made Sesshomaru's eyes flash red, his inner youkai awakening.

_Make mate submit._ Sesshomaru's inner beast growled at him but Sesshomaru pushed it down quickly not wanting to hurt Inuyasha. He thought over what Inuyasha had said and while it hurt he knew that Inuyasha had a point and he couldn't afford to upset his mate.

"No, this Sesshomaru guesses not." He grumbles.

"Then I will not look." A smirk spread across the hanyou's face as the taiyoukai growled in discontent. The hanyou kept his head down the rest of his class, ignoring the taiyoukai sitting next to him. While the teacher watched in amazement, never meeting anyone who would willingly confront the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Settle down, class, pay attention!" The students all pretended to move their concentration to the board but all eyes stayed on Sesshomaru as he'd sat down next to the academy's resident Goth kid. Inuyasha had worn black skinny jeans with an Atreyu band tee, a rainbow studded belt slanted over his slim hips and his red high-tops today, and looking like a model for hot-topic. However what no one seemed to know about the formidable taiyoukai was that he liked boys. The boy next to him smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, a dangerously potent combination.

Sesshomaru's beast argued with him as the class dragged on.

_Take mate here, now, in front of everyone. Make mate ours. _

**No. Inuyasha will hate us forever and we'll never get him to love us.**

_Mate smells so good and you think so too._

**We can't. **Sesshomaru was slowly losing control, his eyes flickering between gold and red.

_We can. Mate will love us eventually._ With that the beast retreated and Sesshomaru shook his head to clear away the bad thoughts.

Inuyasha's teeth ground together as he tried to contain his own anger. _Why must Sesshomaru sit by him? _ He'd waited for years to gain the taiyoukai's attention, but it never came his way until now. He glanced through his barrier of white hair between them to catch the demon staring at him.

"Didn't your mom and dad teach you manners? It's rude to stare." Inuyasha mutters to the demon next to him.

"This Sesshomaru's parents are dead." Inuyasha's ears drooped for his mother and father was dead as well. Yet the prince had kept his home and the lowly hanyou was shipped from faster home to foster home, abused for being only half-demon, or for being only half-human.

"Me too." A kinship between the boys formed with a passing of sympathetic glances to each other. " I never knew my father, he died before I was born but my mom died when I was five defending me from a mob of mother's who thought hanyous were to much of an abomination to live alongside their children." Sesshomaru put his arm around the half-breed's shoulders in comfort, his instincts demanding to make his mate feel better.

"This Sesshomaru's mother died in childbirth and this Sesshomaru's father died in battle." The hanyou place his hand atop the taiyoukai seeking to return the comfort just given. They sat huddled together the rest of class talking mainly about bands they liked trying to avoid parents as a topic of conversation.

End of School Day

"Can this Sesshomaru come over to your home?" Inuyasha's eyes filled with sorrow as he pushed away from the demon. He thought of the bruises on his stomach and upper body shaped like his foster mother's fists. He flung his bag over his shoulder, hiding his wince of pain before looking back to Sesshomaru.

"Not today, okay? My foster mom has something planned and I can't invite guests." Inuyasha laughed in his head at his own joke. They didn't invite people to beatings anymore but who knew this home was worse than all the last ones combined. Seeing the frown on Sesshomaru's face as he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

Sesshomaru's beast surged forward at all these half truths and the unhappy face on his mate. As Inuyasha disappeared farther down the sidewalk the taiyoukai's beast growled out only one thing,

_Protect mate._

**AN: So tell me what you think and depending on the reviews I might have to add another chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So it's been hell the past two months trying to write and get this out. I feel really bad about it but first I had finals, my dad's wedding, and then mondo time spent in driver's Ed feeling like an ignoramus. But despite all of that I have now just cranked this chapter out. I really didn't expect that many people to respond to the story but you guys have and it's amazing. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just wish I did.**

* * *

Mysterious:

Inuyasha walked into his small home two minutes late. A shadow came from the area of the living room causing the hanyou's form to slump into itself. The woman's skin was tan, her eyes a harsh brown, with her black hair raggedly cascading down her shoulders. Her fists were clenched, something that drew Inuyasha's eyes immediately. He couldn't let his beast out to protect himself. Last time he had not only killed his attacker, but he had destroyed the house, going on a rampage.

"Where were you? You're two minutes late. It doesn't take that long to walk from the school. You're in for it now, you disgusting half-breed abomination!" With that the tiny woman grabbed an umbrella that had been left in the entryway and began to hit the hanyou with it; every blow screaming something at him: _Worthless, unimportant, half-breed, TRASH! _These words kept repeating themselves in his mind. But deeper still, where Inuyasha had chained him down, his beast fought back in the only way it could. _**You could tear that disgusting human apart. You, worthless? She's pathetic. Fight her off and run, our mate waits.**_

Inuyasha ignored the last bit until he could comprehend it. The beating lasted only until the woman wore herself out and Inuyasha raced to his room as soon as the woman had left him. Locking the door behind him, he rushed to his bed and pulled the comforter over his head and just breathed. This day had taken a lot out of him. After a couple of minutes, he'd calmed down enough to think. He began his homework slowly letting it take him away from where he had just been.

* * *

With Sesshomaru:

The taiyoukai paced his room, staring down at his phone, hating his own stupidity. He'd forgotten to give Inuyasha his phone number so that they could talk. Sesshomaru shrugged out of the school uniform, now pacing his room naked before deciding a shower as the best bet. Walking into the bathroom he adjusted the temperature in the shower before entering. As the hot water relaxed his muscles, his mind wandered to his future mate. Flashes of golden skin and long silver-white hair clenched in his fist as he pounded into Inuyasha went through his mind. Then his mind settled on the current surroundings with Inuyasha on his knees staring up at him as he sucked him off. While these images went through the taiyoukai's mind he began to pump himself before finally exploding all over the shower tiles.

After thoroughly cleaning himself off Sesshomaru dresses in traditional robes before traveling to the kitchens where dinner awaited. Maids fluttered their eyelashes at him, others gave inviting smiles, but none were Inuyasha. His beast whined at him throughout his meal.

_Mate is not here. Must find mate and bring to home. _The beast whimpered, in desperate wanting of its mate.

**No this Sesshomaru will not invade where he is unwanted. Inuyasha will come of his own free will, on his own time. **Sesshomaru growled back, locking the beast away to keep him from going and dragging Inuyasha back here to mate with him.

The taiyoukai's phone suddenly lit up with text messages and phone calls, which were promptly ignored. The Western Lord moved to the library where he spent the rest of the night settling the West's accounts.

* * *

**Next day at School:**

At the entrance of the school Sesshomaru waited for his hanyou to appear. Five minutes later Inuyasha began his entry to the schoolyard, where his hair was blown back behind him and his combat boots made heavy thuds on the sidewalk. In an instant the youkai was beside him, an arm around his waist in a gesture of claiming. They walked together into the building, eyes following them along with whispers.

"Is that Sesshomaru with the half-breed?"

"Why would he be with him?"

"It's such a good prank, I didn't think Sesshomaru had a sense of humor."

Inuyasha shrank into Sesshomaru's side, to hide himself. The clatter of heels charged toward them. Kagome rushed into the couple, her blue eyes wide with excitement. She looked at the hanyou before crashing into him to engulf him in a hug.

"'Gome stop, I need to get to my locker!" This of course caused the miko and the hanyou to bicker while the taiyoukai looked on in envy. His beast began rattling at the cage doors. _Mate with female. We'll lose him to her. Your fault if we do. _Sesshomaru growled at Kagome's hand on his mate's arm. Hearing this the miko jumped back in rage.

"What, your doggedness? Can't you see that Inu and I are having a conversation here?" Kagome's fists went to her sides to display her anger.

"This Sesshomaru's boyfriend and this Sesshomaru need to be getting to class. If my mate wishes to converse further then lunch will suffice as a time for that." With those words the taiyoukai pulled the hanyou closer and ran his nose along Inuyasha's nape to calm himself down before journeying to class; Inuyasha mad at not being able to get to his locker and Sesshomaru's claiming.

Entering the classroom together, Sesshomaru realized this was the first time he had arrived on time to class, ever. As he sat in the back of the classroom with his mate he realized something monumental. He had accepted Inuyasha as his mate even when the day before he'd rejected the thought of it. He looked down at the hanyou to take in the glory that was to be his. Inuyasha had worn a '_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' _band teewith black skinny jeans. Again Sesshomaru's beast growled at him. _Must make mate ours. Mate is perfect._

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you think. **


End file.
